1. Field
The present disclosure relates to medical devices, and, more particularly, needle assemblies as generally used in conjunction with syringes, various holders, and other such devices.
2. Background
The use and disposal of needle cannula either separate from syringes and various holders or in conjunction with syringes and holders may present a hazard to both the user of the needle cannula as well as to the public at large. For example, needle sticks including various other injuries that may occur during the use or disposal of the needle cannula may transmit various infectious diseases. Personnel involved in collection and disposal of the needle cannula may sustain a needle stick, for example, as a result of handling the needle cannula prior to placement of the needle cannula into a container, failure of the container, or inadvertent exposure to other needle cannulae within the container during deposit of the needle cannula into the container. After disposal, the needle cannula may still present a hazard either in a landfill should portions of the landfill become exposed. In the case of needle cannula disposed of at sea, the needle cannula may, for example, wash up on beaches or pose a hazard to fishermen.
The breaking of the needle cannula from a hub to which the needle cannula is secured leaves a portion of the needle cannula embedded within the hub. The hub with this portion of needle cannula embedded therein may be considered a bio-hazardous material that needs special handling and disposal. Furthermore, the hub with this portion of the needle cannula embedded therein as well as any syringe or holder to which the hub may be attached may not be recycled. As a result, plastic that may form the hub and associated devices may not be recovered for further use, but, rather, must be permanently disposed of.
Various manufacturers have developed safety devices for use in conjunction with needle cannula that may prevent needle sticks. However, these safety devices may require specialized training, may be clumsy to use, and may add cost to the needle cannula and associated syringe or holder. The variety of such safety devices may cause the user to become confused, which may result in a needle stick. Furthermore, when such safety devices are employed, the needle cannula remains secured to the hub so that the needle cannula—hub combination must be disposed of as bio-hazardous waste.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved apparatus as well as related methods that assist the user thereof in the management of needle cannula including other sharps.